User blog:SuperBearNeo X/The Player (Nintendo)
Character Synopsis The Player is a character appearing throughout Nintendo. An allusion to this entity has been present in games such as Earthbound, Mario and many of other Nintendo IPs. In-Universe, The Player is akin to some disembodied spirit that interacts with reality through what we define as "Gameplay Mechanics". As such, they are seemingly god-like in relation to Nintendo. The Player is also shown to be belevolent as they only help the protagonists win against enemies, such as with The Player assisting Ness in his defeat with Giygas Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B, likely 2-A Verse: Nintendo Name: The Player, The Maker Gender: Variable (Depends on preference. As they can be either male or female) Age: Variable Classification: Mysterious Entity, Creator of Levels Special Abilities: Reality Warping, Space Manipulation (Can alter and warp the space of levels, changing them from small worlds to giant ones with ease), Creation (Able to spawn entire worlds into being, as well as enemies from Mario), Existence Erasure (Capable of deleting creations from existence, including entire worlds as shown in Mario Maker), Time Manipulation (Entering Editor Mode causes time to completely freeze, can slow time and speed up time at will), Perception Manipulation (Can apply "filters" to reality, causing others to percieve it differently each time), Biological Manipulation (Can add biological qualities to enemies, such as giving Koopa's wings and Goomba's other traits), Empathic Manipulation (Is the one who makes Wiggler's angry, causing them to go beserk), Non-Corporeal & Omnipresence (Has no true body, existing as a disembodied spirit that is present across all reality), Energy Manipulation (Able to conjure clusters of energy and can use energy from stars), Sound Manipulation (Sound Boxes can produce various forms of sound), Fire Manipulation (Has the power to use fire in the form of conjuring fireballs), Sealing (Can trap enemies in objects such as Blocks and other concrete objects), Power Bestowal (Can grant abilities to various species, such as Lakitus the ability to throw whatever was placed on them in the Editor, and can grant powers to Mario by placing Power-Ups on him. Can give new attacks to enemies and enable the ability for them to fly), Matter Manipulation (Can change the atomic structure of objects, such as blocks), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 9 & 11), Destruction (Can create a rocket that can destroy almost all physical matter within a level), Summoning, Portal Creation (By placing doors and pipes), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Vector Manipulation (Can bind elements to tracks, thereby forcing them to move along with it), Death Manipulation (Can bring death to Mario and other player), Telekinesis, Time Paradox Immunity, 4th Wall Awareness/Breaking (Can communicate with other players, and connect it's power with them), Dream Manipulation (Can effect the dreams of characters such as Pokemon Trainers), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Is not bound to conventional time), Fate Manipulation (Controls a "universal system", of which selects "Chosen ones" when the universe is in danger to save it, when these people are selected, they are "destined" to defeat the evil that presents the danger, in any way possible. Stated of being the responsible of controlling destiny), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(The Player can edit, modify, control and even erase all of Nintendo if desired. The entire Nintendoverse has several cosmologies that would grant 2-B status such as Mario, which alone has countless universes due to each citizen of Pi'illo dreams each night and has done so for years, thus results in countless universes being formed each moment . Dreams are considered entire universes and stated many times to be entire Dimensions. As a result of their status, they should be miles superior to entities such as Giygas , The Dark Dragon , The Three Golden Goddesses and Dimentio, who are all of 2-B status, with Dimentio specifically having the ability to destroy all of existence, all worlds), '''Multiverse Level+ '(Should have juristriction over all of Nintendo, which woul also include being able to control Xenoblade and Pokemon, which both have infinite multiverses. In addition, The Player should be miles above The Creation Trio and possibly even Arceus themselves) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Present in all time's and space's in the Nintendo Multiverse, having been shown to exist in Mario, Kirby, Pokemon, Earthbound and many other Nintendo IPs) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Can edit and erase the entirety of Nintendo, of which has several cosmologies that would reach 2-B sized, such as Mario Bros. In addition, is far superior to 2-B Beings such as Dimentio and The Three Golden Goddesses, who can effect countless universes and would warrant this level), likely 'Multiversal+ '(Can likely effect verses that have Infinite Multiverses such as Xenoblade and Pokemon) '''Durability: Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ Stamina: Unlimited Range: Multiversal+ '(Can reach into and appear in any universe in Nintendo) 'Intelligence: Very High ''' '''Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: A Stylus and Controller Extra Info: This profile is a compliation of the various showings of The Player, who's appeared and been alluded to many times in Nintendo's vast multiverse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Bros. Category:Mother Series Category:Tier 2